The Golden Apple
by maxmazing
Summary: A story uncovered and told by Hermes of the love and loss of the Blacksmith God and the Goddess of Chaos.
1. Hebe, silent observer

Hi folks! This is my very first. Please..be gentle ;D anyway.. This series is complete.. Im just a little lazy to upload as of the moment and my net is slow.

This is a story I had in my head for a few months now and I wanted to write one thing but instead this came out. It was quite a surprise since my normal content is more of the humorous side.

So please read and do leave comments! ( I will love you forever if they are nice)

and so I present...

"The Golden Apple

1.

It was not common knowledge that the infamous "Golden Apple" that Eris, also the infamous Goddess of discord, held was given to her by none other than the God's blacksmith, Hephaestus.

The reason for the gift was quite unknown for after he presented it to her, the normally humorous and lighthearted goddess flew into such a cold rage that at the next banquet in Olympus, she started the Trojan War.

Hebe, Cup Bearer of the Gods


	2. Hermes, the explorer

2.

Also, it was err... uncommon knowledge that she ruled the fiery Tartarus in lieu of Lord Hades who was still enjoying his millennium long honeymoon with his new bride Lady Persephone.

Tartarus is, on a side note, what Christians would call Hell.

Within her chambers in Tartarus, in a hallowed hall, stood a glass globe made of the fibers of the FATES which represented the whole world.

The room is guarded by her pet monstrosities like the Kraken which will one day be called Cthulu by the chance encounter with one such H.P. Lovecraft.

Another one of those pets is the Chimera whom Eris fondly calls precious.

These are the things no ordinary mortal will ever come to know by themselves and as one who is entitled to view these things from afar, I will record these events as I see it.

And it must be chronicled, because today, the goddess of Discord vanished.

-Hermes, Messenger of the gods, trickster god, God of the most fabulous scarves etc.


	3. Lord Hades, all knowing

3.

Eris is quite a fetching girl, I suppose. Half a head taller than my wife, yes... Straight long raven hair...

Curiously brown eyes...very fetching indeed... Unfortunately for her, her talent was unraveling the tapestry of the fates.

Taking the old cloth and returning the thread to Clothus forming the end of the cycle. You might call her the fourth sister but they wouldn't like that. She never really used her gift. All the accidents she supposedly caused were in her part...purely accidents. She was very...clumsy. Not much of a schemer but terrifyingly smart and calculating if need arises.

At an early age she learned to laugh about it. This makes her persona of being a much feared evil vengeful goddess intent on causing pain and suffering quite opposite to her true bumbling sweet ditzy nature.

Much like me of course (not that I am bumbling, sweet or ditzy), which is why I had her live in my realm. I knew why she chose to stay in the recesses of Tartarus.

Safeguarding that globe of hers was highly important for were it to fall at the wrong hands, the world would be no more.

She would always tell me, whenever she dined in my halls, that without chaos there can be no order.

All things must be in a balance and without one, the other would not exist. I would nod to her my agreement and she would accidentally tip over a bowl of fruit.

Her relationship with Hephaestus?

Hmm, I would not know for certain. My Nephew was married to Aphrodite and after she humiliated him and vice versa and ended the marriage, I thought he would be over women.

They did seem friendly enough. He did often visit Tartarus to take some of the hellfire she kept there to make Lighting Bolts. Come to think of it... Zeus had never used his lighting bolts during those times and I doubt he needed a steady supply.

They are both very private creatures so it might be a possibility they were involved intimately. But I would not presume.

Most intriguing...

Hades, Lord God of the Underworld


	4. Aries, the beautiful moron

4.

Eris? Nice girl. A Great person to have during a battle! Nice rack...really great ass. If I could get my hands on her ass I would...

What? Oh yes, right. Well as I have said she was great in battle. I could never thank her enough for the Trojan War. Glorious times...

She knew who to whisper to, to manipulate, and to tempt. If she would tempt me with that fine a-

Fine. Ill stop with the references to her sweet ass.

She knew just what to do to make things interesting when need be. Her pets were a magnificent lot and it felt like she was always pulling the world apart. I heard she occasionally would go to Atlas and tickle him to cause earthquakes. That part I'm not too sure.

I would have gladly taken her as my own save for the fact that out of battle she was frightfully dreary.

She would shut herself in her chambers all day, reading something from the vast collection in Hades.

What? What do I think of her as a whole?

(Makes humping gestures in the air) That's what I think of her.

Aries, "SEXMACHINE" God of Sexy War.


	5. Demeter, the clueless

5.

Well...here's what I know of the child. She loved fruits. Earthly fruits especially from my gardens. She would eat all kinds but above all else, she favored apples. Big red juicy ones. She would send a shade to bring her the fruits in several bushels.

The very few times I have seen her, (yes, besides that time she caused the Trojan War) she would go up there, sit quietly in her corner away from most people and just drink.

Hephaestus?

Such a sweet boy. Made me a golden girdle. What of him?

Oh.

Well, I did see them speaking twice in Olympus. It was the anniversary feast to commemorate the day we defeated the titans. They spoke for quite awhile and the other time was at his wedding feast...you know the one where he married Aphrodite. Come to think of it...there was a great flood that day and a city fell into the sea.

I wonder if that's a coincidence.

Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest


	6. Dionysus loves a good toga party

6. She drank a lot that's for sure. Quite the alcoholic. *laughs*

She would watch us when we had our orgies... but to be truthful, it was more of an empty stare.

She was the sad one, that little girl. Her lips would pout at she drank a steady flow of my wine. One day, it got a little bit too much; she was such a wet blanket. Her dark mood got to the rest of us and I had to ask her to leave.

I felt so bad as she just nodded and slowly walked away that I gave her some skins of wine.

I have never seen such loneliness in any being save for Lord Hades, but he just got hitched, yes?

What do you mean? Oh.

She started coming around after Aphrodite got married to that blacksmith.

I guess it was so fun up there she decided to continue celebrating here.

*burps loudly*

And, By Neptune did we celebrate!

*motions to a nymph*

More wine for our good friend here!

In my opinion, that girl needs to get laid.

- Dionysus- God of all Paaaaarrrttaaayyyy (Dionysus- God of the Vine)


	7. Apollo likes shiny things

7. I seriously don't know what came over the girl. She storms up to my Fathers palace and shouts in the top of her lungs *imitates the pose*

"I swear by the Styx that while I am here, there will be no chaos!"

We were all shocked. Hera came out fuming demanding who in Hades' name was shouting in the palace.

Gave me a good chuckle when she saw it was Eris and all her dark self in the middle of the room.

My mother might be a bit shortsighted, but she was not stupid.

That girl had powers that we Olympian gods would not like to cross paths with.

She looked around, here eyes blazing like the hellfires of her Tartarus. (Pardon the dramatics, I do so love to embellish)

She took a deep breath and shouted again.

"I invoke thee, The Three Brothers of the Earth, Sea and Sky. I demand an audience!"

Well, Hades was suddenly there beside her, stepping out from her shadowy cloak. It was quite...creepy how he does that. Poseidon...his chariot came bursting from the clouds that we stood on all wet and regal, his trident in his hand.

And well, father. Lord Zeus stormed angrily from wherever he came from towards her.

"What would you want, wench?" he shouted at her. "Another war?"

Poseidon stepped forward then. "Brother, let her speak." then Hades added, "She had sworn by the Styx that she would cause no trouble"

We were all stunned by this occurrence. I almost dropped my cup in shock but I was snapped out of it when Hephaestus stood next to me.

Father motioned for them to follow him into his private room and as they left she looked towards me, her angry eyes suddenly turning teary.

After that, we heard from Eris no more.

Oh my what could I have done?

What do you mean she might have not been looking at me?

Of course she was looking at me. EVERYONE looks at me. How can they not, when I look so good?

- Apollo, God of all the Good looking hunks. (Apollo- god of the sun)


	8. Aphrodite interrupted

8.

Hephaestus and Eris? Together?

*laughs*

Oh how interesting. The lame workman and the clumsy oaf.

So what if I was married to him?

As if I had a choice and you know father...

Well anyway that sounded quite funny. I suppose they are two weird peas in a pod.

Sad? How am I sad? I'm quite happy.

I don't have that thing following me around... *shrudders*

He did give me this lovely girdle though.

You like it?

Ill let you take it off. *grins*

Aphrodite- Goddess of Love and really mind blowing sex.

(Writers note: After getting distracted, I had learned that Hephaestus just tried to make the marriage work just because it was expected of him. He didn't really care for his wife...He just wanted to prove he could make it work. Prove to who is a mystery but it seems that we can arrive at a conclusion soon enough)


	9. The Underworld Matrix

9.

*yawns*

Young man, what are you doing flitting around in the field of dreams?

A mystery? I see. I'll be glad to be of assistance.

*chuckles*

Oh that mystery. You're wondering why she isn't here anymore and what it all has to do with Hephaestus.

All right sit, and let me begin my tale:

When the world was yet to be formed, before all the titans there was nothing but Chaos. Within that chaos formed the titans and fro-

I know you know the story.

Yes, I am aware that you are a God. Yes, I am also aware that you know about the war. Can you be quiet? I am trying to tell you a story here.

Young man, understanding is the key to a million worlds. Now shut up and listen.

Where was I...ah:

So the Gods, led by Zeus formed a new order. They locked away the evil titans underground where their corruption would be no more.

Now in all this... where did the chaos go?

Speechless I see. *chuckles* Now the important part of my tale.

Without Chaos there can be no order. All things must be in a balance and without one, the other would not exist.

You heard that before? Good.

You are a God as am I, correct?

Excellent.

Now, Eris, is she a goddess?

Ah, see that's where you are wrong. She is not of us. *laughs* and yet, she is.

With the loss of discord and the arrival of order, the world was not balanced.

Thus, when Pandora opened the box where the essence of all of that was kept, she released it to the world and it materialized into 1 single entity.

Yes, you are correct in assuming it was Eris.

She is essence materialized and bound into a lovely form.

Do not misunderstand, she is not evil. It is her destiny to unravel the threads set by fate as it is the fates destiny to weave it.

Be patient, I am getting to the part of Hephaestus.

Now Eris is a nice girl. Very sweet and very very very clumsy. She means no harm but when she does, the results are clearly devastating.

She was a playful little thing once upon a time. She used to live with Hephaestus in foot of Mount Olympus.

In fact, the reason why he was crippled for a time is because he fell as he was trying to get her safely down from a very tall tree.

Ah, her dreams were filled with so much worry for her friend and did not cease until he had gotten better.

They slept together and for a time, they bathed together until such time was already forbidden.

He grew up into a strong young man and her, a fine young lady.

No, boy, I wouldn't know if her "ass" was "fine". I don't bother with such trivial matters.

To continue:

They grew up together peacefully, he was still honing his skills and she was not bestowed with her full powers just yet.

At that time it was summer and it was quite hot.

After an afternoon of running together in the field they rested under one of Demeter's great trees.

They were both feeling lazy and languid, but who wouldn't when he was eighteen and she was a few months shy of twenty?

She was eating an apple as they sat. A nice cool juicy one and the juice from it were dripping from her mouth...

IN HIS WORKSHOP...

Hephaestus was feeling restless. It was as if his memory was being recalled in his head.

He remembered his youth and of Eris. They were young then... they had not reached their potentials. They were just...well... children running around in the fields on one hot summer afternoon. With nothing to do, they rested under a great tree.

He remembered how she looked, her skin was tan, her eyes a sparkling brown. She had so much laughter.

As they rested she produced an apple from her satchel, a big red juicy one. As she bit into it her soft red lift forming an O as she made sucking sounds, savoring all the juices.

She did this a few times, asking maybe if I wanted a bite.

He remembered his mouth was watering...and he distinctly knew it wasn't for the apple.

A trickle of juice went down her arm and he sat up and ran his tongue lapping the juice from her arm. His heart beat wildly as he looked at her, waiting for a reaction. A blush tinted her cheeks, she was beautiful, he screamed in his head.

She stared at him for awhile, his hand still gripped her wrist and they looked at each other,

their faces leveled.

She took another bite of the apple, and almost deliberately letting the juice tickle down her throat into that valley between her breasts that was slightly visible from her dress.

As if on cue, he bent down and ran his tongue up from her chest then slowly trailed towards her neck.

He smiled when he heard a soft gasp.

"Eris?" he asked huskily, looking down at the woman he knew for sure he loved most.

She nodded her face full of trust.

"I love you." He said, so simple and so full of meaning.

"Hephaestus?" she whispered when he moved to lie on his back and have her rest on his chest.

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

Hephaestus punched the stone wall of his forge. The memory was too much to bear. Who ever dug up the memory would pay, but first he sank onto the floor,

tears falling from his eyes.

IN THE FIELD OF DREAMS:

They continued on for a fashion... young man what's wrong?

Oh. *laughs* too much intimacy for you? I'm sorry. We'll go on.

So time passed and life was sweet for the young lovers until a summon came from Zeus to go meet the fates.

Excuse me for one moment * a shade arrives with a parchment*

Ah, I am sorry. I have to go, I am summoned. Next time perhaps?

- Morpheus, God of dreams


	10. Chiron sings Styx

10.

(Note: I have decided to go to the Fates to ask them where Eris is and why she left but for now, I have one quick stop.)

There are songs written about this river you know.

It's very cold. No, you don't have to give me a coin. You're the only one who's essentially toll free here.

Why thank you, *takes the coin*

I will keep this as a token of friendship.

Hmm. Eris. She never takes my ferry. She has this way about her where things just move out of her way if they could. Even the river, it moves out of her way.

There was only one time she used my ferry and that was 2 millenniums ago when she was not yet fully realized as a goddess.

Hmm. Yes, I do remember the blacksmith taking the same ferry. As I recall, he paid for her and with a grin too like some teenager trying to impress the object of his affection.

He was young back then too.

He held her hand and he whispered many things to her and she kept stifling laughs.

They were heading to see the fates as I recall.

An interesting event for Zeus came earlier that day and Lord Hades had instructed that no one else should enter to see the fates.

She was a lovely girl then. Before she settled in Tartarus, she was more carefree and vibrant.

But boy oh boy, when she settled in, her powers grew and just about every time she had to swear by the river that she wont harm anyone or cause trouble.

She looked a bit more...sad and lonely after returning from that wedding party.

No boy, I do not know whose wedding party that was. In fact here *returning the coin*

you can have that back and leave me in peace, there are dead people to ferry and you are taking up space.

- Chiron, carrier of souls


End file.
